One example of an implementation of contactless applications is based on NFC technology (Near-field Communication). These contactless applications may concern, for example, electronic transactions in banking or in public transportation, or may serve as access control and identification applications. An NFC communication is established between two non-touching entities, or two NFC entities, one operating as a contactless card and the other as a contactless card reader. In another mode, called P2P mode (Peer to Peer), two NFC entities operating as contactless cards exchange data locally and therefore play an equivalent role.
Such an NFC entity consists of a near-field communication device, referred to as an NFC device below, and an associated antenna which allows it to establish contactless communication with another NFC entity. The NFC entity operating as a contactless card may correspond to an RFID (radio frequency identification) tag, for example. Depending on the application, an NFC entity operating as a card reader may correspond, for example, to an electronic payment terminal or a machine for validating public transport tickets, or a tag reader able to identify RFID tags.
The functionalities of such a contactless entity may be supplied by a mobile telephone terminal. In this case, the mobile telephone terminal contains a subscriber identity card, or SIM card (for Subscriber Identity Module), as well as an NFC device and its associated antenna.
In this context, contactless applications, which require a certain level of security, are usually installed in the SIM card or subscriber identity card of the mobile terminal. A communication can thus be established within the terminal between the contactless application of the subscriber identity card and the contactless device. Then the contactless device installed on the mobile terminal allows the mobile terminal, more specifically the application concerned, to communicate with another contactless entity in proximity to the terminal. These mobile telephones can then be used as contactless cards for example.
It is not easy to adapt an existing mobile telephone to render it capable of offering NFC functionalities, however.